tears fall once more
by Emi'skykybear
Summary: love and hate all in one
1. Chapter 1

December 25, 2010. Christmas day. The wind cold and harsh. Snow still falls from the heavens on the ground as we all call hell. The grass frozen stiff from the weather. There he sits. Alone. Laying on the frozen ground. Blood stained clothing. His tears fall heavily on the snowy ground. He was once strong, but now he is weak and useless. Like a broken toy. Only to be used when fixed or new. Not old and broken.

Tohru- Yuki…Yuki—

(Her voice stopped when she say the man laying on the ground sobbing his violate eyes out)

Tohru- YUKI!

(She runs so him, he puts his face on her chest and is still balling)

Tohru- Yuki its okay now…its all over

Yuki- tohru…it's never over

Tohru-…..please come home

Yuki- I cannot

Tohru- Why?

Yuki- I don't want to ruin everyone elses Christmas

Tohru- You wont!...everyone misses you and wants you back

Yuki- what about kyo?

Tohru- No…he still hates you..sorry

Yuki- see!

Tohru- I missed you…

Yuki- isn't Christmas sapoist to be happy?

Tohru- Christmas is never the same with out you…if you dontn come back…

Yuki- DON'T MISS ME!

Tohru- YUKI! I LOVE YOU!

Yuki- I-I love y-you t-to T-T-Tohr—u-u

Tohru- I cry every night that I want you to come back home. But you never do come back home…

Yuki- I want to but….I just don't want kyo to hate me

Tohru- Yuki…ignore him

Yuki- he is my brother…I cannot ignore him

Tohru- if he hates you why don't you just hate him back?

Yuki- because I am not like that

Tohru- ok yuki… please come home…please..i don't want to cry again

Yuki- I am sorry for rasing my voice to you tohru

Tohru- its ok

Yuki-…

Tohru- can we please come home… is cold out here…

Yuki- ok

(Yuki gets up and takes tohru's hand)

Tohru- yuki

Yuki- yes

Tohru- can I wipe your face off?

Yuki- sure

(tohru used her free hand to wipe the tears from yuki's violate eyes)

Tohru- your so gorges yuki

Yuki- really?...your the only person the has ever said that to me

Tohru- its true

Yuki- thanks….it means a lot to me

(Yuki's heart started to fall in love with her)

(Right before they went in to the house)

Yuki- tohru thanks for everything

Tohru- no problem

(Yuki leans in and kisses her passionately)

(when the kiss ended he took her hand and there faces turned a light red)

Shigure- YUKI IS HOME!!!

Kyo- Damn…im going to my room

Shigure- quit being a ass to yuki Kyo

Kyo- I hate him

Shigure- he is your brother so GET OVER IT!! Build a bridge and GET OVER IT!!!

Kyo- no perv

Shigure- proud to be a pervert!

Kyo- freek

Shigure- what ever immature brat of a brother

Kyo- die in a fucking hole bitch

Shigure- how am I a bitch..i have a DICK…

Kuo- are you sure

Shigure- want to check

Kyo- no..how about hactor does..

Shigure- he already did..

Kyo- EWwWWWWWW…. I am leaving this conversation

Shigure- good

Tohru- Shigure….

shigure- yah..

tohru- I need to talk to you

Shigure- ok..

Yuki- hey kyo

Kyo- hi….fucking rat…I hate you

Yuki- please STOP kyo

Kyo- no

Yuki- please kyo

Kyo- no cry baby

Yuki- Just stop

Kyo- non go cry to tohru again…

Yuki- NO

(Yuki wiped the tears from his eyes that were flowing down his face)

Kyo-sees CRY BABY!!

Yuki- maybe I am but I don't care

(Shigure and Tohrus talk)

Shigure- what did you need?

Tohru- what happens if a zodiac falls in love with a human?

Shigure- why are you asking?

Tohru- yuki loves me and I love him…

Shigure- awwwww….that is so CUTE

Tohru- Shigure…

Shigure- sorry

Tohru- So…what would happen?

Shigure- you need to become a zodiac

Tohru- witch one

Shigure- the rabbit

Tohru- ok

Shigure- lets do that now

Tohru-now?

Shigure- yah

Tohru- ok…

(Shigure takes out the spirit capsol and brings it over to tohru)

Tohru- what do I do?

Shigure- open it and say you are the host

Tohru-ok

Shigure- just one thing I want to tell you

Tohru- what?

(Shigure kisses tohru with a lot of toung and she kissed him back, untillhe undid the capsol they kissed)

(he undid the capsol)

Tohru- I AM THE HOST

Shigure- are you ok?

Tohru- yes….you kissed me….and I kissed back

Shigure-sorry

Tohru- its ok

Shigure- no its not…your yukis..yukis lover

Tohru-I will not tell him

Shigure- thanks

(Yuki is staindig in the middle of the room trying to wipe the flow of his tears down his face, but he cannot. Kyo is standing in a courner mumbling "stupid rat")

Tohru- YUKI….

Yuki- don't stop him

Tohru- but you are crying

Yuki- I want to be stronger… please

Tohru- ok yuki..

Kyo- you know yuki…you are only getting weaker..

Yuki- NO!

Yuki- tohru leave with Shigure..

Tohru-ok..

Yuki- thanks…my princess

Kyo- yah leave tohru

Tohru- what did you say to me

Yuki- tohru don't…

Tohru- yuki…he brought this upon his self

Yuki- ok princess

Tohru-thanks for understanding

Kyo- you heard me

Tohru-yah I did

Kyo- good

Tohru- I thought you were nice! I guess I decived my self

Kyo- yah I think you did

Tohru- but I was not decived by yuki

Kyo- stop talking about him

Tohru- why?jelous?

Kyo- I HATE YUKI! I AM NOT JELOUS OF BABY OVER THERE

Shigure- STOP! Kyo you have goune to far

Kyo- I don't care

Shigure- Get out NOW!

Kyo- no

Shigure- its my house

Kyo- I don't care anymore


	2. the singing maniac

Shigure- leave kyo

Kyo- FINE LOSERS

Shigure- good

(Kyo leaves the house and Shigure talks to them)

Shigure- are you two ok?

Yuki and tohru- yah

Shigure- good, just checking

Yuki and tohru- thanks

Shigure- you guys should get up to bed, its been a long day

Yuki and tohru- ok, we will go

Shigure- good nigh you two

Yuki and tohru- good night Shigure

Tohru- don't stay up to long

Shigure- I wont

(yuki abd tohru go upstairs, standing in the middle of there rooms)

Tohru- goodnight prince yuki

Yuki- good night princess tohru

(yuki hugs her and kissed her for head)

Yuki- tohru…

Tohru- yes…

(her face is so happy. To loving for a preson like me. I lok to he and mumble something to her)

Yuki- i-I don't deserve you

Tohru- what to you mean?

Yuki- you are just to good to be with me

Tohru- But…

Yuki- no buts…

Yuki- you need to be with someone like Shigure, nice and protecting

Tohru-yuki, I don't love Shigure I love you

Yuki- but I am no value to you

Tohru- yes you are

Yuki- what can I do for you he cannot

Tohru- love me like you do, kiss me like you do and everything else

Yuki- you don't mean it, you just trying to make me feel beter

Tohru- I mean it

Yuki- prove it….

Tohru- I would do anything for you Yuki

Yuki- why

Tohru- I want to be with you are you alone for the rest of my life

Yuki-….

(yuki runs in to his room and falls to his bed and stars to cry in to his pillow)

Tohru- yuki, its ok now

Yuki- you're the only one who has cared for me this much in my entire life

Tohru- Shigure does to

Yuki- he dosent cound

Tohru- ok

Tohru- I love caring for you

Yuki- you do?

Tohru- yes I do

Yuki- that means a lot to me to

(yuki gets his face out from the pillow and looks at tohru.. the is sitting on his bed)

Tohru- yuki don't cry anymore, I am here to be with you for ever

(yuki pulls tohru in to his bed an puts the blanket over them. He cuddles up right next to her and holds her hands.)

Yuki- I love you tohru

Tohru- I love you to yuki

(they fall asleep like that and stay like this for the entire night)

(that morning)

Shigure- wake up FAMILY

Yuki and tohru- we are up already

Shigure- kariokie time!!!

Yuki- kill me noe

Tohru- why?

Yuki- I hate kariokie night

Shigure-I have been pratcing.. prepare to be DAZZLED

Yuki- ohh god…

Tohru- this will be fun

Shigure- YAH

Tohru- yuki come on it will be fun

Yuki- I dispise with

Tohru- I wont tell…. Come on mr. yuku

Yuki- noooooooooooo…I dontn want to die!! I am to young

Tohru- yuki! Calm down killer

Yuki- but-but

Tohru- no buts yuki

Yuki- ok

Tohru-now that is more like it

Shigure- lets sing!

Shigure- yuki you go first

Yuki- why me?

Shigure- you complain the mosr

Yuki- fine

Shigure- witch song?

Yuki- escape the fate something

Shigure- ok

(yuki sings)

Tohru- yuki you are so good

Yuki- no I am not

Shigure- you are good

Yuki- thank you thanks you all

(yuki bows and sits down)

Shigure- tohru you next

Tohru- ok

Shigure- what song?

Tohru- fly leaf sorrow

(tohru sings)

Yuki- you sound like a princess

Shigure- MY TURN!

Yuki- what song?

Shigure- miyaivi papa mama

Tohru- that is in Japanese

Shigure- I know.. I know how to sing in Japanese

Yuki- yah..you accomplished something

Shigure- be quiet

Yuki- ok.. sing mr man sing

Shigure- ok give me the microphone

Tohru- here

Shigure- thanks beautiful

Yuki- DON'T SPEAK TO MY PRINCESS LIKE THAT

Shigure- sorry no offence mr. protective

Yuki- sorry Shigure.. you are not talking to her like that ok

Shigure- ok.. yuki calm down'tohru- how about BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP

Yuki and Shigure- ok…

(they both lood at her in fear and Shigure sings)

Yuki- good job Shigure

Shigure- thanks

Tohru- you did amazing I loved the song

Shigure- who won?

Tohru- yuki!

Shigure- I think the winner deserves something

(tohru kissed yuki. Yuki passionately kisses her back)

Shiogure- I think this is my que to leave

Yuki and tohru- yah think smart one?

Shigure- sorry I forgot to read over the script last night

Yuki and tohru- smart one Shigure

Shigure- be quiet


	3. rape or not

Yuki- you know we love you for that Shigure

Shigure- thanks….yuki

Tohru- Shigure…..your ok

Shigure- not yet

Yuki- don't even think about that Shigure….freak

Shigure- I am thinking about it

Yuki- don't put her through that Shigure

Tohru- what?

Shigure- nothing you need to know

Yuki- just tell her

Shigure- lets just say my fun time is verry pain full on the girls fragile body

Tohru- no…never

Yuki- just let him do it for a night

Tohru- no…yuki

Yuki- it is not that bad

Tohru- and you would know!

Yuki- I have heard

Tohru- but…but

Yuki- its ok

Tohru- yuki I trust you

Shigure- lets go

Tohru- I hate you

Shigure- it is your price to pay for living here

Tohru- ok…but I thought you didn't like me

Shigure- I do I just hid it…..so yuki wouldn't hate me

(he walked over to tohru and took her hand and bowed, he kisses her hand and stood up ''shall we?'' he said and you nod smileing. he leads you to the closet and you sit down ''im josh, what would your pretty little name be?'' he asked and sat down by you. You might have thought I hated you but ive been crushing on you for a while'' he said and looked down. ''may i kiss you tohru? just once?'' he asked. ''yes of course. and by the way, i do knotice you, but i never thought you would be enterested. ive liked you for a long time'' you say. shigure comes up and slowly your lips meet for the second time, he backs away and so do you. you kiss him angain and smile under the kiss, the two play toung wrestleing and it was the best she's ever kissed before. he stands up quickly and holds his hand out for her. she grabs his hand and stand up. her back against the wall and put your arms around his neck and kiss him. he puts is hands on her waist slowly going in to her pants. Tohru feels the bulge between his legs, she moves her hands to the bulge and starts rubbing it. He tells her to undo his pants. She unbuttons the pants then unzips them. Shi9ure pulls his pants to his ankles and sees that tohru has interest in him now. She goes down to his boxers and pulls them down until they are off of him. She looks at his boner that he has probably had since the beguning and rubs the inside of his thighs. He moans in pleasure and says to suck it. Tohru went to his 28" dick. She kisses the tip and then starts to put it into her mouth slowly. He kept moaning to much as she did it. When she finished he undid her shirt and un clamped her lacy bra. He met her lips and pressed against them hard and passionate. She felt him move to her chest and start to suck on her breasts and them lick, and bite them. When she heard a knock on the door Shigure put the cover over them)

Shigure- what!

Hectori- is me

Shigure- get in here

Hectori- I am

(Tohru looks at the door to see Hectori in nothing but his boxrs.)

Hectori- it looks like we have a three sum

Shigure- yah

Hectori- I want a turn

Shigure- I cannot belive yuki is letting us do tis to her

Hectori- me ither

Tohru- YUKI

Yuki- what is wrong

Tohru- hel…..

Yuki- tohru

Shigure- shut up tohru!

Yuki- let her go NOW!

Hectori- why

Yuki- why are you here?

Hectori- Shigure wanted me to come here to be with him

Yuki- ok…let tohru go

Hectori- Shigure let her go

Shigure- fine

(he gave tohru a blanket and she walked to yuki crying)

Yuki- are you ok?

Tohru- no

Yuki- lets talk in my room

Tohru- ok

Yuki- where did he hurt you?

Tohru- everywhere

Yuki- I am sorry I ever let you do this with him

Tohru- its ok

Yuki- It is nor ok…I don't deserve a second shance

Tohru- you didn't ruin the first one

Yuki- yes I did

Tohru- no…not in my eyes

Yuki- can I make it up to you

Tohru- yah

Yuki-thanks

(yuki kisses her and before she knew it he has her arms pinned up against the wall and is kissing her neck. he presses againsther so hard that she can hardly breath. at first she enjoy it, then she gets a little scared. she pull away ''look isnt it going a little too fast?'' he slaps her and looks at her with peirceing eyes. she cower and are in shock. he puts his hand on your face and appologizes. she just look at him. he covers her mouth and then saysyou will never forget this feeling!'' he takes off her shirt and she starts to cry, she cant speak, his hand is pressed angainst her mouth too hard. he locks the door and pulls down her pants without even unzipping them and rips off her underwear. he take off his as well and keeps his boxers on. He presses up against her and she can feel his ''balls'' on your leg' he now has his boxers off and is doing you hard and fast, she screams In pain. He stops and askes if she is ok. She says do it even harder. His 28" slowly goes back in to her an he keeps doing it harder and faster until ither of them can feel there hips. They pass on the couch and sleep like his for the night.


End file.
